Diplomacy
In Endless Space 2, empires can negotiate treaties, deals, and diplomatic agreements from the Diplomacy Screen (F6). Reaching more peaceful states and researching certain techs in the Empire Development tree allow for more powerful agreements, all the way to Alliances, which can share a Joint Victory. Support for the Pacifist party encourages and benefits from friendly diplomacy, while Religious and Militaristic Empires can benefit from entering Wars. Cold war All empires start in cold war with one another. They may attack fleets to engage in Fleet Combat in neutral territory, or if the opposing fleet is in a colonized system. Aggressive actions during this phase, including attacking fleets, displeases the Empire and prompts response. Exploring the territory of another empire during Cold War carries the risk of attack by their fleets, but many empires will allow exploration Ships to pass in the early portions of the game. Empires at Peace can return to Cold War. Empires in Cold War can trade resources in the Negotiation Screen, which costs Influence. War During War, Fleets can battle in any territory, and Systems can be invaded with Manpower through a Ground Battle. if the Ground Battle is won, the System is captured. Empires with Militarists as their dominant Political Party automatically receive a forced law that gives a bonus to happiness for each empire at war. Peace Once Empires have made peace, additional diplomatic actions become available. These include Map sharing and Trade agreements. Empires with Pacifists are their main Political Party have the Forced Law active that gives a bonus to FIDS for each Empire at Peace. Alliances Allied Empires share vision and can win a Joint Victory. Requirements for some victory types, however, increase proportional to the number of players in the Alliance. Empires with Pacifists as their main Political Party have the Forced Law active that gives an additional bonus to FIDS for each Empire in the Alliance. Please note you need at least 4 empires in the game to form an Alliance. Relationships In addition to the treaty status, each other Empire has a relationship status, which varies based on what they think of you and what their goals are. * Reserved: We just met you * Cautious * Welcoming: We desire peace. * Friendly: We have been at peace for a long time, trade agreements * Cordial * Wounded : As allies we asked for your military help but you didn't send any. * Sneaky: We were friends, but saw an opportunity. We are stronger than you. * Hostile: We did not receive any tribute from you Deals Most deals come with a flat cost of Influence to enact. Some cost much more than others, and the cost scales with time. * Peace: available only during Cold War * Truce: available only during War. * Map Sharing: A one-sided agreement. The receiver gains all of the map explored so far by the donor. * Trade Agreement: If Trading Companies are built, Subsidiaries for both Empires will be shared, allowing an extra trade route for each Subsidiary, often with much larger distance bonuses than trade within one's empire. ** Cancel Trade Agreement * Science Agreement * Alliance * Trade Dust * Trade Luxury Resources * Trade Strategic Resources * Close Borders: Empires at peace can close their borders to one another without returning to Cold War. Demands Once an Empire has been sufficiently befriended, demands can be made. The availability of demands can be seen on the bar in the Negotiation Screen. Other empires will sometimes demand tribute during Cold War. When a tribute is demanded, a donation significant enough to be accepted must be made in that turn. Making the tribute results in a positive boost to the relationship, while neglecting the tribute will worsen relations. An empire may request multiple tributes within a short number of turns, so it is usually a good idea to make peace after paying the tribute. If peace cannot be made, such as with The Cravers, paying the tribute may not be worthwhile. Category:Game Systems Category:Tutorials